Sometimes Even the Strong Fall Down
by kelles
Summary: Seras, Pip & the Geese are sent on a mission that triggers memories that Seras would rather forget. Set in mangaverse prevol 6 but has a spoiler for vol 7. Violent & disturbing in parts with a little PxS fluff.


**Author's Notes:** Part of the plot of this story is based on a memory that Seras has in volume 7 when she fights Zorin/Jolene so there are mild spoilers. Also, the villains in this story are from Stepney and speak in Cockney Rhyming Slang much like the men from Seras' memory in the manga. I'm not sure if this is in the Dark Horse version but was in the original manga. The French line that Pip says to Seras means _Everything will be all right. _

**Warning **– there is a non-explicit rape scene that relates to a canon event in the manga.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hellsing, Kohta Hirano does.

Seras Victoria should have known from the beginning that the mission would not be a typical one. The location alone brought back memories she would rather forget: A church in Stepney. Her police assignment at the church in Cheddars was when the whole nightmare began. But, she hoped this mission would be different. Seras Victoria had lived through enough horrors already and she didn't want to lose any of the Geese. The police girl couldn't shake the feeling though, that tonight was going to be hell.

The police girl shivered as opened the door to the Church's education building. Not only had they attacked the church itself, but the building where Sunday school was held as well. Integral Hellsing had been infuriated that the vampires dared to strike a house of worship on a Sunday. Seras was furious too, but not because of religion - she wasn't even sure if she believed in a God anymore. No, it upset her that vampires would attack at a place where so many humans were unable to defend themselves. Most of the victims she had seen so far were the very young and the very old, the most vulnerable of England's people. They had come to a place they probably thought was the safest in the world and stepped into a virtual hell on earth. Seras couldn't wait to find the culprits; she would enjoy watching them die. Her only regret was that their death would be easy compared to their human victims.

Seras wondered how the Captain and Geese were making out. Pip had sent her to the Sunday school while they secured the church. _He probably thinks that I'll spontaneously combust if I touch anything holy. _She snickered at the thought._ That_ _shows how much he knows about vampires. _A church was where her own nightmare began - the night Alucard killed her and she accepted his curse was still all too clear in her memory. The vampire that held her captive had been a priest. Being in a church certainly hadn't bothered him. And it had not bothered Alucard either. She just hoped the Captain had another reason for sending her here. If he didn't, that meant Pip thought she was weaker than their enemy. Seras cocked her gun as she walked through the door, "If that _is_ the Captain's reason, I'll make him regret it."

Blood, it was all she could smell. The scent of the substance hit her the second she opened the door and almost overwhelmed her. She had smelled that scent more times than she wanted to remember, but this time it was different. The aroma did not make her feel that painful hunger that she had the other times. No, tonight the smell was making her sick. Seras hesitated before looking for the source of all this blood. "Damn," she said aloud, "we were too late."

Although the room was pitch black, Seras could see everything. This was one time the vampire cursed her enhanced vision – she would rather never see sights such as these. Her eyes were drawn to the corner of the room. The body of a small child laid in a fetal position. The body was so badly mangled that Seras could not even tell if it had been a boy or a girl. All that remained on the child's face were its eyes and shattered bones. Seras cringed at the pain and terror she saw in the poor child's eyes. The child who had done nothing but attended Sunday school had died an awful death. "I will destroy whoever did this to you." She told the corpse.

When she started to walk away, Seras remembered what happened when the Hellsing mansion was attacked: All of the Hellsing soldiers had been turned into ghouls. She wouldn't take a chance that this child would turn. Seras pulled out a pistol that the Captain had given her to use for this mission; Walter was putting some final adjustments on her Harkonnen. She cringed as she shot the child in the head and watched as it exploded. _I'm sorry,_ she whispered.

"Police Girl, what is it like there?" Pip's voice came through on her radio. Although she would never admit it, Seras was relieved to hear it.

"Not good, Captain. I haven't come across any survivors. No vampires either." She answered solemnly.

"It's no better here. A few of the dead have turned to ghouls. Have you swept all of the rooms?"

"No, not yet. I'm heading out of this room now. I have to make sure that the victims aren't able to turn. Anyone who's been attacked has to be shot in the head, Captain." Seras said, the words sounded cold even to her ears.

"I know, Seras, the boss told me. Just get that building secured so we can get the hell out of here."

"Yes, Sir. And Captain---be careful, and make sure your men are too. I don't want to lose any of them." Seras said, the memory of losing all of the soldiers was still so fresh in her mind.

"You too, Police Girl."

Seras heard something move on the other side of the room. "You're not human, anymore," she said and drew her gun. The body of another child, this one Seras could tell, was a young boy. The ghouls hadn't finished him off and he tried to speak. Seras couldn't bear to hear his voice and shot him quickly in the head. She remembered what Alucard had told her. These children wouldn't want to turn into monsters - she was helping them by ending their life. Somehow killing children that were ghouls was harder than the soldiers she had killed. Those ghouls had been easier to destroy because she had been consumed by blood lust. But these were children…it was just different.

"Time to get started," Seras said to the corpses left in the room. Seras scanned the room and counted the bodies: 10 more left to "kill." Point, aim, fire. Seras didn't duck as pieces of the corpse's brains and blood hit her chest. She just felt numb now. Seras only looked at her target to make sure they were really dead. Point, aim, fire. _Sisters,_ she thought. The two young girls clung to each other in death just as must have in their last moments of life. She forced herself to move on. An older child stared at her, the expression on his face seemed to ask her why, but she didn't have an answer. Why had vampires attacked him at Sunday school – a place that was supposed to be safe from evil? Hell - why had she almost suffered the same fate as these children? _Can't think about it, _she told herself, _just shoot, aim, fire_. It was the only answer she could give him. The more shots she fired, the colder she felt inside.

After all of the corpses were dead – for the second time, Seras sat down. The smell of blood was making her feel weak. Part of her did want to rip apart the dead children's necks and drink their blood but she resisted. Seras didn't think that she could live with herself if she attacked a child that way, even if they were already dead. Something banged against the wall and it made her jump. "Bloody hell," she said. "Can't I rest for a minute?"

"Captain! I cleared this room. I'm getting ready to check the rest of the building." Seras called Pip on the radio and picked up the assault rifle she brought on the mission. It had not seemed right to use the weapon on the children but Seras would enjoy killing the monsters with it.

"Mignonette, it is such a **pleasure **to hear your voice." Pip said flirting with the police girl.

"Captain---what are you doing?" Seras said, her voice filled with anger. _How could he flirt at a time like this? _"Never mind, I think the culprits for this attack may still be in the building. I thought you should know."

"Police Girl, don't go in alone. I'll be right there." Pip said into the radio. The silence on the other end worried him. "Seras? Seras Victoria!" She didn't reply. "Damn you, girlie. I don't want to have to save your ass. Stupid, stubborn girl." Pip cursed when he heard Seras shut her radio shut off. "Shit. Fuck."

Pip threw down his radio, even though he regretted his action, the moment it left his hand. "Idiot!" He said aloud.

"Is everything okay with the police girl, Captain?" Frankie, one of the Geese that Pip had known the longest, asked.

"Maybe but I think she may be putting herself in danger." Pip said.

"But, she's a vampire, Boss. Nothing can happen to her anyway."

Pip thought about it and wondered why he wanted to protect her. She was stronger than any of them wasn't she. He shrugged. "Guess it is my French chivalry, but you're right. She should be fine. Let's finish here so we can make sure."

---   
Seras knew Pip would want to come but she wouldn't wait, couldn't wait. If she didn't act now, the bastards might get away and Seras refused to let that happen. There were only seven other rooms in the building: the kitchen, office and four more classrooms. Seras checked all the rooms, except for the one next door. She knew the enemy was in there but wanted to make sure there were no corpses left that could turn into ghouls. _Only one more room to go,_ Seras thought as she closed the door. She knew her real enemy was in the last room and the idea of a battle both scared and excited her. _Master would be proud of me if he knew. _

Seras stood by the door and listened for a few seconds. Even now, she remembered her police training. Watch, listen, wait. Know your enemy before attacking.

"Are ye done 'et, Bobby? I wan' a good shaftin' too'fore our _oll an' bun_ gets spoiled." A young man's voice spoke in a heavy Cockney accent.

Seras froze when she heard his voice; there was something about it_. Do I recognize it? _She asked herself. Even as a cop, she had not known anyone who talked like that. Seras wanted to move, knew that she should but her legs wouldn't move.

"Just a sec'nd." A different voice spoke. "Had me bit of luck. You can 'ave her now."

"About time, China." The other man replied. "After you, bet she's loose. Going to give it to 'er in the Khyber. A shame she's brown bread. Bet the bitch would like it."

Their voices, their words, their actions – she had heard all of them before. Finally, the memory, long forgotten from her childhood, was unlocked in her mind. The bastards, who had done the same things to her mother while she watched from the closet unable to do anything to stop them, _talked just like them._ It was going to be different this time – she would stop them and they would not live. She shot open the door with her assault rifle.

"What the bloody hell?" The men asked in unison.

"Who the fuck 're you?" One of them asked.

"I," Seras shot him in the chest, "am the death of you." She set her eyes on her next enemy. The bastard who was violating a young woman looked up at her and grinned.

"I can get with you---"

Seras cut him off by shooting him in the head. She only wished that he would suffer like the poor woman he had violated. The remaining two vampires started to run. "No, you must pay too. You let this happen." She shouted at them.

"Please don't hurt us! We'll leave now. We didn' do anythin' to her. It was just them." A girl who looked no more than sixteen spoke. She held on tightly to the other vampire's hand.

Seras looked at her coldly. "You did nothing to her? You didn't drink her blood? Then what is that on your lips? What about the children? Did you just watch or did you drink their blood too?"

"C'mon Janie, don't reason with 'er. Let's go." As his hand touched the doorknob, a silver bullet ripped through his head.

Janie screamed and started to cry. "Johnny…" She didn't try to run but stared as Seras, waiting for her to shoot. Janie looked at Seras as if she wanted die. Maybe she couldn't live without her lover.

Seras was happy to grant her last wish. _None of them can be allowed to get away. They all must be destroyed. _With her enemies defeated, Seras returned her attention to the woman. _She might turn into a ghoul,_ the police girl thought. _But, I don't know if I can _…

Seras stared at her for a few moments when the woman started to cough. Has she turned into a ghoul already?

"Thank you for stopping him." Her voice was raspy but she wasn't dead yet.

"You're still alive?" Seras crouched down to examine her.

"Yes - not for long. I thought it wouldn't be as bad if they thought I was dead."

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I didn't know." Seras answered.

"It's okay; at least I didn't die before it ended. The woman started to cough again.

"I'm glad you survived." Seras told her. _But I still have to shoot you, _she thought.

"It's okay, you can kill me now. I know I'll turn into a monster if you don't – they told me. I think if I die before it happens, I can still get to heaven." The woman smiled at Seras, "please hurry."

Seras looked at her. "I will," she said. The police girl still wasn't sure if she could do it but knew there was no choice. She had to save this woman from hell. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at the woman. She reminded Seras so much of her mum. "Just tell me first, what is your name?"

"Maria, and you, what is your name? I want to know the name of the angel who saved me." Maria said, as she fought to stay alive.

"Seras, but I'm no angel." The vampire got up and aimed her gun at the woman. Her vision was blurred from the tears that filled her eyes. The police girl's hands were shaking as she pulled the trigger but finally, it was done. Maria was gone now.

As Seras looked at the lifeless body of Maria, she lost control of her human emotions. Tears flowed from her eyes as she sobbed. Shooting and killing Maria had been the hardest thing she had ever done. Killing her had been almost like slaughtering her own mother. Seras knew it wasn't true but there seemed to be some part of her mum in Maria. Instead of fighting her weakness, she let the teardrops flow from her eyes. Seras immersed herself in the pain that she had tried to forget for so many years. It hurt like hell but she had never felt so alive.

"Seras?" Pip's voice asked from the hall.

"Go away, Captain! I don't want you to see---"

Pip walked over to her, not believing what he saw. _This_ _was the vampire who I argue with and tease?_ His delusion of who he thought she had been was shattered. She wasn't so strong after all. His mignonette was quite fragile. It only made him care for her even more.

"Tout sera tout exact, Seras. Even the strong fall down sometimes." He pulled her against his chest and stroked her hair. He didn't care that it was matted with blood and guts. Nothing mattered at this moment but her. He didn't even mind that her tears were soaking his shirt – he thought it felt nice. Pip held her in his arms for what seemed like hours. Even Pip was surprised that he didn't try to kiss her or grab her bum. As strange as it was, even more bizarre was the fact that he didn't even want to. Pip wondered if what that fortuneteller had said in France was true. Maybe he would know true love before he died. Pip couldn't help but smile at the thought. If anyone was worthy of his love it was the woman he had in his arms.

Finally, her tears stopped and Pip released Seras from his arms. "So I guess you didn't need my help after all, Police Girl."

"No, there were only four. Even I can handle four." Seras answered, wiping the tears from her eyes. She glanced at him and saw the smug smile on his face. "I hope you don't get any funny ideas about, umm, well you know. It didn't mean anything."

"Of course not, girlie. I would do the same for any of my men - you can ask them yourself. Shit, in Uganda, we had a group hug every night."

Seras glared at him. "You're lucky I'm tired, Captain." Seras blushed at Pip's comments. Although the vampire protested out loud, deep down inside she did want what had just happened to mean something.

"Captain! Is everything okay? This place is a mess." One of the Geese asked. The rest of the Geese walked into the room.

"Hell yeah, the police girl took care of everything all by herself.'' He smiled at Seras. "She's a good soldier." Pip said and walked towards his men.

Seras picked up her gun and waved to the Geese. "Did everyone make it back?"

"Yes, we did. It was mostly ghouls in the Church." He told her.

Seras smiled at him. "Good, enough people have died here today."

Pip opened the door and waited for Seras to go ahead of him. Seras and the other Geese may have thought he was being a gentleman but chivalry had nothing to do with it. He wanted to enjoy the view from behind. It was not every day that he could stare at Seras Victoria's bouncing round arse without getting caught and he planned on taking advantage of his good luck.


End file.
